My Name Is Ron Stoppable!
by sumer11
Summary: no one can remember Ron's name and he is sick of it. drakken still cant remember his name so ron is going to spell it out for him. read and find out how it goes.


**I will do song/fanfiction request if I'm able to work with the song. I also like to start by saying that I don't own anything Kim possible belongs to Disney and my name is by eminem and that's not my name is by the ting tings . We now return to your scheduled reading**

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron got called out on another mission involving Shego and drakken. As soon as they entered Kim got into her fight with Shego. This left Ron to fight drakken.<p>

"Give it up drakken." Ron with his game face.

"Never whose name still escapes me." Drakken making a questioning look.

"Oh come on. It's not that hard." Ron starts singing how Roy, Don, or even baron is not his name.

(Ron)

Three letter word just to get me along  
>It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I<br>I keep stalling, keeping me together  
>People around gotta find something to say now<p>

Holding back, everyday the same  
>Don't wanna be a loner<br>Listen to me, oh no  
>I never say anything at all<br>But with nothing to consider they forget my name  
>(ame, ame, ame)<p>

They call me 'hell'  
>They call me 'don'<br>They call me 'him'  
>They call me 'Roy'<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<p>

They call me 'quiet'  
>But I'm a riot<br>Aaron - Poe -Baron  
>Always the same<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<p>

I miss the catch if they through me the ball  
>I'm the last kid standing up against the wall<br>Keep up, falling, this tie they keep me boring  
>Getting dressed up and sitting on the fence now<p>

So alone all the time at night  
>Lock myself away<br>Listen to me, I'm not  
>Although I'm dressed up, out and all with<br>Everything considered they forget my name  
>(ame, ame, ame)<p>

They call me 'hell'  
>They call me 'don'<br>They call me 'him'  
>They call me 'Roy<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<p>

They call me 'quiet'  
>But I'm a riot<br>Aaron - Poe -Baron  
>Always the same<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<p>

Are you calling me hunny?  
>Are you calling me bird?<br>Are you calling me hunny?  
>Are you calling me bird?<p>

Ron sat and glared at drakken.

"MY NAME IS RON STOPPABLE!"

"Ron who?"

Ron sighed

Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<br>Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<p>

Ahem...excuse me!  
>Can I have the attention of the class for one second...<p>

Hi kids! Do you like violence? (yeah yeah yeah!)  
>Wanna see me stick nine inch nails through each one of my eyelids? (uh huh!)<br>Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (yeah yeah!)  
>Try 'cid and get fucked up worse than my life is? (huh?)<br>My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin' to get my head straight  
>But I can't figure out which girl I want to impregnate (Ummmm..)<br>Kim said: "Ron Stoppable you a basehead."  
>Uh-uhhh! "Then why's ya face red, man you wasted"<br>Well since age 12 I've felt like I'm someone else  
>Cuz I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt<br>Got pissed off and ripped Shego's tits off  
>And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kim<br>I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass  
>Faster than a DNAmy who sat down too fast<br>C'mere slut! (Ron, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!)  
>I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off<p>

Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<br>Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<p>

Mr. Barkin wanted to Flunk in junior high  
>Only problem was, my English teacher was a guy<br>I smacked him in his face with an eraser  
>Chased him with a stapler<br>And to change the grade on the paper (Nowwwwww!)  
>Walked in a strip club, had my jacket zipped up<br>Flashed the bartender and stuck my dick in the tip cup (Wsssshhhhh...)  
>Extraterrestrial, kill'n pedestrians<p>

Rap'n lesbians while they're screamin' "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!"  
>99% of my life I was lied to<br>I just found out my mom does more dope than I do  
>I told her I'd grow up to be a famous hero<br>Make a record about doin' drugs and name it after her (Oh thank you!)  
>You know you blew up when the women rush the stands<br>To try to touch your hands like some screamin' Usher fans (Aaahhhhhh!)  
>This guy's wife passed so asked for my autograph<br>So I signed it: 'Dear Josh, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!

Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<br>Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<p>

Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!)  
>Kim don't just stand there, OPERATE!<br>I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die  
>I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive<br>Am I comin' or goin'? I can barely decide,  
>I just drank a fifth of kool aid...dare me to drive? (Go 'head.)<br>All my life I was very deprived  
>I ain't had a woman in years, my palms are too hairy to hide<br>Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk  
>I spit when I talk, I'll save anything that walks (C'mere.)<br>When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits  
>HOW YOU GONNA BREAST FEED ME MOM? YOU AIN'T GOT NO TITS!<br>I lay awake and strap myself in the bed  
>Put a bulleproof vest on and shoot myself in the head (BANG!)<br>I'm steamin' mad (Arrrggghhh!)  
>And by the way when you see my dad? (Yeah.)<br>Ask him if he bought a pono magazine, seen my ad

Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<br>Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
>my name is... Ron Stoppable<p>

Ron just stared at drakken.

"Now do you know my name?"

Drakken just stared at him and thought about it.

"Nope your name still escapes me?"

Ron turns away and screams "oh come on!" backs in the self destruct button on the wall."

"Self destruct in 10 seconds."

"Ron we got to get out of here."

"Right behind you KP."

As Kim and Ron run out of the lair, ron hears drakken yell "curse you Ron Stoppable!"

"Oh now he remembers me name."

Kim and Ron made it out just in time to see Drakken and Shego flee the scene to a new lair and watch the lair blow up in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
